


a gray hair

by asmithwrite



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmithwrite/pseuds/asmithwrite
Summary: Lucifer gets his first gray hair. Fluff involved. Possible spoilers for S4.





	a gray hair

She is standing in their bedroom, getting ready for the day. 

“Detective!” he calls from the bathroom. She obviously is not responding fast enough, because he runs into the bedroom shouting for her again.

“Is everything okay?” she asks. His eyes are open wide. His face shows excitement yet disbelief. One of his hands is pointing towards his dark black hair.

“Do you  _see it_?” he asks.

“See what?” she is confused. He is completely, genuinely confused as to how she is not already reacting to this Earth-shattering news.

“Detective, I have a  _gray hair_ ,” he says slowly. 

“Okay?” she responds after an awkward few seconds of silence. She is not exactly sure what to do with this information and unsure how she was supposed to see one single gray hair from a distance. She’s also a little bit more focused on his lack of clothes at the moment.

He is still standing there, pointing to his hair. He is waiting for her to catch up to him. She is still confused, so she fills the silence with words. “Well, Lucifer, it’s normal to get a gray hair every once in a while. I get them and just pluck them out. Why don’t you -”

“Detective!” he interrupts. “ _I have a gray hair,”_ he says even slower, adding even more emphasis to “gray.” 

Her head tilts and her face scrunches up in obvious confusion. Then, it hits her.  _Oh._  That’s right. He’s the Devil and he’s supposed to be  _immortal_. Meaning, he doesn’t _age._  He isn’t capable of getting gray hair or growing old. At least, he’s not supposed to be. Easy to forget, she guesses.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she now understands his excitement yet disbelief. “Well, what does this mean, are you aging or -”

“Well, like fine wine, I hope, Detective, I am not sure wrinkles will look amazing on this complexion.” He interrupts her again. She rolls her eyes. She knows he would look just as divine.

He starts speaking _fast_. “I just never thought this was possible. I mean, I noticed changes in Amenadiel and the possibility of Charlie should have told me but I just did not think that this could happen but -” he pauses, finally aware of the supernatural pace he is speaking at. 

He walks over to her and takes her hands in his hands. He looks down at their hands intertwined, takes a breath, and the meets her eyes. Calm, finally, he begins, “I want to grow old with you, Chloe.” A soft, small, sad and painful smile is on his face. He squeezes her hands. “Hell, or eternal damnation, for me, is existing where you don’t.” 

Her heart breaks at his words and yet, at the same time, is healed by them. She realizes, at this moment, just how much this has been weighing on him. She is going to die someday. She assumes she will enter Heaven, as he always reassures her, the place he is not welcome. 

“Maybe you weren’t just making me  _vulnerable_ this whole time, you were making me  _human,_ ” he continues. “And we know Dear Ol’ Dad had a plan for you, so maybe this is part of it.” 

She hopes so. “I want to grow old with you too, Lucifer,” is all she can get out. Her hand travels to his face to comfort him. She kisses him. Slow and passionate.

“So, how do we know that you are becoming human?” she asks after a few moments.

“Well, I am not really sure. I guess for now time, and my hair apparently, will tell.” He pauses. “Will you still love me with a Salt and Pepper look?” he asks.

She laughs. “Yes,” she says with a smile on her face. She starts to go in for another kiss. Right before she says, “I think I will love you even more.”

As their bodies start to communicate their love, she wonders if this means they can have children now, too. If maybe they need to be more careful in the bedroom. 

His hands start to travel down her body. She decides to save that thought and conversation for another time. 


End file.
